


In Sheltered Moments

by A_Writing_Pen



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writing_Pen/pseuds/A_Writing_Pen
Summary: A collection of my shorter Rurouni Kenshin drabbles and One-Shots.Drabble One: Hiko notices his apprentice does not handle unwanted attention well.Drabble Two: Time catches up and Kenshin feels its time to talk.Drabble Three: As with most things about Tomoe, Kenshin only catches the small details.Drabble four: For all his titles, Kenshin and Kaoru didn't realize "Grandpa" would be the one Hiko took to with earnest.





	1. Baka

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crackfic prompt.
> 
> Prompt words include: Hiko and Kenshin, superb and hair. Sorry Anon, I cheated the prompt and used pretty instead of superb.

Hiko noticed the vendor’s daughter wouldn’t stop staring. He also noticed that Kenshin was clinging to his cloak, trying hide behind his large form. Both reactions were giving him a headache and he couldn’t get his supplies fast enough.

Ever since he took Kenshin in as an apprentice, they drew attention in the few villages they stopped in. Before, Hiko’s large size and sword kept unwanted eyes at bay, but Kenshin was a complete contrast to him with his slightness and foreign appearance. They made an odd pair, so people stared.

Attention would lead to problems further down the line and Hiko hadn’t yet found a way to resolve it, but Kenshin’s shyness was the bigger concern. He couldn’t have an apprentice that shrunk away every time someone starred too intently at his strange hair. The spirit Hiko had sensed from the boy when they first met would be snuffed out of him if this continued.

“My cloak isn’t for hiding behind,” Hiko said and felt the tension on the fabric release.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kenshin step out from behind him. At least the boy listened. He had only been in Hiko’s care a few short weeks and he was still a puzzle yet unsolved. From the way Kenshin withered under the girl’s eyes, this habit was going to be difficult to crack.

The vendor finally finished gathering the supplies Hiko asked for, and they were now haggling over the price. The girl thought it was her moment then.

“Your hair is so pretty,” She said in earnest.

He saw Kenshin taking a retreating step behind him.

“She said something to you boy,” He said.

There was another spike in stress.

“Hai,” said Kenshin, “Thank you.”

Hiko handed over the money and quickly gathered up his things. He knew of a place up in the mountains not far from here that could work. The new sandals he bought for Kenshin would ensure that Kenshin could at least make the trek since his own were beginning to fall off him. Yes, they would have to start their training much sooner than Hiko planned.

As they left the stall, Hiko said to Kenshin “Hide like that again and I’ll start calling you baka-deshi.”


	2. And the Years Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin and Kenji have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crackfic Challenge: Your choice of characters! Faint and pillows
> 
> I chose older Kenshin and Kenji. I tried to make a bonding moment between them and I haven’t seen that many stories that show Kenji as an adult. Don’t know how well I succeeded, but this is technically a crackfic challenge anyways.

Kenshin was surprised when he opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his room rather than the yard where he had been drying the laundry. Sitting up set off a wave of dizziness and before he knew it hands were pushing him to lie back down. Another the surprise was who those hands belonged to.

“Kenji?” He said.

“Mom’s going to kill me if I let you pass out again,” He said.

The last thing Kenshin remembered was taking down the laundry. He had felt off all day but was too busy preparing everything for the spring picnic that was a staple for their family and friends. Just when he was about to grab the sheets, the world began to spin and his memory ended.

“Did this one faint?” he said.

Kenji nodded. He had caused quite a stir. Kaoru had gone to get the local doctor since Megumi wouldn’t arrive for another day. Yahiko went with her while Tsubame reassured the rest of the guests. Kenji had stayed with him in case he awoke before they returned.

Kenshin disliked being the source of everyone’s trouble as much as he disliked bedrest. Despite all those years of battle, he had only been bedbound on a few occasions. The battle with Shishio and Enishi were grueling experiences and left him helpless far longer than he was ever comfortable with. Lurking further back in his haziest of memories, he still had faint recollections his village dying from sickness. Kaoru knew if given the chance, Kenshin would be up and about whether he was ready for it or not.

Kenji sat back down and crossed his arms. Even at 20, Kenji still had the gestures of a teenager when he was annoyed. He was practically pouting and Kenshin couldn’t help but laugh. The irony wasn’t lost on him that he had looked the same way to Hiko in his younger days.

“I should tell the doctor you’re going senile,” Kenji said.

“This one is actually feeling better. It was foolish to skip breakfast.” Kenshin said.

“You ate breakfast,” Kenji said, “Tsubame told me. You’ll just get up and start doing housework or something if I leave anyways.”

So his plan was found out already. If Kenshin didn’t make an effort to seem better than he only had a fretting Kaoru and an unwanted doctor’s visit to look forward. Worse, he might be confined to his bed for the next several days just as a precaution. Best to change tactics then.

“This one just remembered when you were little,” Kenshin said. “This one used to have to carry you when you were sick.”

Out of all of their children, Kenji was always the most strong-willed. That made putting him to bed nearly impossible, and his fussiness was unmatched when he was miserable. Even at 30, Kenji didn’t like having that pointed out.

“You should be more careful. You’re turning into an old man.” Kenji said harshly, then looked away.

“It would appear so.”

He had felt it more and more over the years. He could still go through his morning kata, but his days of battle were long behind him. His joints creaked more and his reflexes had slowed. As much he denied it, Kaoru insisted he needed glasses. Most apparent, his stark red hair had begun to turn white last winter. Age was creeping up on him.

“Perhaps you’ll be taking care of me in a few years,” Kenshin said.

It was a half-formed thought. He knew he was beginning to prattle on. It was a habit he had began to pick up over the years, more so as his children grew up. Another strange side effect he had noticed of these years of peace.

“I’ll go get another pillow,” Kenji said, getting up. He stopped when he reached the doorway. “I’ll bring some tea too.”

Maybe a few days on bedrest wouldn’t be so bad if at least it meant they could have a few moments to talk.


	3. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fish was burned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the crackfic challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: Kenshin, Tomoe, fish, discovery
> 
> Like most of the things I write, this one came out weird. I guess at some point, I got the feeling that Kenshin knew the truth, even before he truly “knew”.

Tomoe tended to leave the fish for too long on the fire when something was on her mind. She never left it for long enough to make the dish inedible, but it was one of the few minor discoveries Kenshin had uncovered since arriving in Otsu.

He still couldn’t quite perceive her thoughts or what weighed on her. Despite living together, at times he still felt they were oceans apart and Tomoe’s secrets were particularly well harbored.

Tonight’s dinner was slightly burned.

“I apologize for the taste,” she said.

“It’s quite good,” He said.

Frankly, even with the limited options, her cooking was still quite good. They had already planted the garden she asked for to have more options to help with the flavor, but they were still not ready for harvest. The last time they went to market, he splurged some on some cooking supplies, but not enough to impact their savings too harshly. And she seemed happier now that the fish wasn’t so bland.

“Is something on your mind?” He said.

She looked up, taking a sharp breath.

They weren’t much in the habit of talking during dinner. Even with just the two of them, and their marriage, she still kept her thoughts and secrets close to her. Even out in here with him, this was still wartime. Soon enough they would be back in Kyoto he imagined, and it was best she kept her guard up. He had felt his own slip as late though he hated admitting Iizuka was right.

“No, nothing in particular,” she said.

He thought it was strange. Back at the inn, she had no problem voicing her opinions through a cutting remark here or there. She was still deeply reserved, but Tomoe was someone whose quality not quantity of speech mattered.

“I know this–our situation isn’t ideal,” he started, but then found himself at a loss for words.

Since the day he offered his proposal and Katsura set them up at Otsu, he wondered. With the pressure of the war at their backs, did she consent to this because she had no other choice? Like every day since he stepped in Kyoto, nothing had been ideal, and even less so for Tomoe.

Increasingly, he felt like he was a scourge upon her. That had been his way. Guilt was settling in his heart, beginning to weigh on him like the many other sins he had built up. Only he hoped, in some way, he may have some way to make it lighter.

“You’ve done the best you can,” She said and there was a long pause, “I was just thinking about something one of the children said.”

“Oh?”

Tomoe seemed fine with the children, though they picked up on her quietness. There had never been an incident before.

She sipped her tea, perhaps to give herself a moment to think whether she wanted to tell him or not.

“She said I seemed like a big sister. I just needed some practice at it.”


	4. Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four: For all his titles, Kenshin and Kaoru didn't realize "Grandpa" would be the one Hiko took to with earnest.

Hiko was a hulking figure, even after he removed the white cloak passed down through generations of hiten mitsurugi masters. His form was meant to be intimidating, a deterrent for most even before his swordsmanship became a factor. That was why the contradiction was so stark as he held a newborn Kenji.

“Is he actually cooing?” Kaoru whispered to her husband, as he brought her tea.

“It would appear so.” Kenshin said.

Hiko had arrived unexpected as usual. All of their other friends and close relations, with the exception of Sano, had come by to see the new parents and infant. Even Misao and the rest of their friends in Kyoto has come and gone. Megumi had stayed for some time prior to the birth, ensuring that Kaoru’s final weeks of pregnancy and the delivery went smoothly and gave detailed instructions as to how to let her body heal. Kaoru was beginning to think her letter had somehow been lost when Hiko had just suddenly appeared at their home, no prior announcement sent, expecting to see his only grandson.

Kaoru was seated on the porch, holding Kenji, tightly wrapped in blankets, watching Kenshin take down the laundry from the line. Since she was still on bedrest, per Megumi's orders, resting on the porch was as much fresh air as she could get at the moment without being cooped up in her room. She looked up when she heard Kenshin sigh head to the gate.

He returned with a white cloaked Hiko, looking arrogant as always until he the child in her arms.

"Is that the little one?" Hiko said walking over to Kaoru.

She nodded and held out Kenji for Hiko to hold. Carefully, he picked up the infant from her arms as if fearing his own strength would break him. He kept one supporting Kenji’s head as he cradled the child and started to gently rock him as he looked down at him. Then he started humming a nursery rhyme.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other dumbfounded to confirm if what they were seeing was happening.

“Was he ever like this when you were young?” Kaoru said.

“Never.” Said Kenshin.

For most of the visit, they had very little custody of their son, except for during feedings where Kaoru would retreat with him. Almost like magic, when the child was away from him, Hiko would resort back to his usual wise remarks and arrogant tone, but as soon as Kenji was brought back would go back to fawning attention over him.

Still dazed by it all, Kenshin sat next to his wife after refilling their tea.

“He never got have you as a baby,” Kaoru said as Kenshin sat next to her. She looked at grandfather and grandson fondly.

“Ah.” Kenshin said. Hiko had resorted to a game of Peekaboo, ignoring them entirely.

Kenshin had never told her about their training on the mountain all those years ago for the secret technique. All that time he was telling Kenshin to have a will to live, knowing it was intended knowing he himself would die if his apprentice succeeded.

“This one thinks he never thought he would have the chance.” Then drank from his cup.

He couldn’t help but smile at the scene, feeling grateful for this moment. Not that it would stop him from teasing Hiko once Kenji was older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW Hiko isn’t the type, but I also thought about how he didn’t get to chance to raise Kenshin as a baby and that for all his bravado would still probably be the dotting grandfather.


End file.
